


all my maps will only show me how to lose my way

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: He has taught her the wrong things.





	all my maps will only show me how to lose my way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> Title from Vienna Teng's ["Nothing Without You."](https://youtu.be/AcoRlhbHo_E)

Anakin’s heard of her, shaking down informants in the deeper levels of Coruscant. She left him, but she hasn’t left the planet and he wonders at her being able to keep away. So close, and she finds not returning so easy it stops his breath; but she is stubborn, he remembers. Relentless. 

He has taught her the wrong things. 

Ahsoka knows he’s been asking. She hopes the lack of a visit is a sign of respecting her wishes, but she remembers thinking he had set her free, and the safety of that moment, and the fall of the next. Her hands clench around her cloak, drawing it tighter, and the next criminal she meets gets no words before her boot is on his throat. 

He’s coming, after all. He obeys the summons of the Council, he listens when he’s told about the Force user the public would like controlled. He understands they are not taking a course of action that will cause her harm, this time. 

They just need her to leave. 

He’s going, speeding, closing in. She’s there to meet him, knowing without thought. This time, he takes her face in his hands and he makes a different choice.


End file.
